Charlie Don't Need No Angels
by KateandRickplusSamandAndyLover
Summary: AU Dean meets a woman in a bar while on break from cases, finding an emotional connection he hasn't had since Lisa. Dean and Sam are in New York to visit his long lost cousin, Detective Kate Beckett. They end up working together on an impromptu case. Caskett/Dean-Charlie. Charlie is NOT the lesbian/computer hacker from Season 7. Rated T for now.


Chapter 1: REJECTION

Dean didn't usually do the kinky stuff when having sex. It is usually unexpected as he doesn't have to plan out his sexual escapades, but this particular day he didn't have a case and just ate a pie, conveniently not using all of the whipped cream he bought to go with it. So, why not experiment right?

6 MONTHS AGO

It started in the bar in New York, New York where Sam and Dean had stopped on their break from trying to find Dick Roman. They chose New York so they could visit their newly found cousin on their dad's side, Kate Beckett. Staring at the computer was not helping to find the dick, but maybe a little pool hustling and alcohol, and maybe a woman, will help the situation, at least that's what Dean told himself.

She's not usually his type and by a type a mean blonde and big chested or generally looking like she could be in the porn film he's seen recently, but this girl he spotted across the bar was beautiful and Dean felt enticed to go talk to her. To his surprise his "how you doin'"just made her laugh and not a giggle. A full on laugh. A girl was LAUGHING at him. "I'm being hit on by drunk losers, how do you think I'm _doin' _" His only response his "I am not drunk or a loser. Look at this face." "Yes, it's very attractive, I admit, but you think that I just sleep with anybody who says 'how you doin',' you got me wrong and should probably go find another girl to hit on, like that one over there instance," pointing to a girl across the bar. Dean looks over at the other girl, she's blonde, wearing a strapless shirt that still shows half her breasts and short shorts where you can indeed see her ass. Well, that was his usual type, but tonight for some reason he just wasn't interested.

"Hmm, maybe that's not what I'm looking for." "Well, it was before I turned you down, right?" "Well things change." "Is this a defense tactic? Making it seem like you really don't care, but inside the thought of someone turning you down is tearing you apart." "No…no…you have no idea what you are talking about." "Really? How many girls have turned you down." "None…ever" "With that whiny tone your voice just got I doubt this doesn't bother you at all" "Shut up" "Hey you were talking to me first. You walked over to do it as I recall." "I regret this." "Really now? Because your charm didn't work or because you're sick of getting owned by a girl." "Why am I still talking to you?" "Great comeback. My guess is that you got a little over your loss of pride and are now intrigued by my dismissal of you. To be honest, I'm a little intrigued by you too. How random sex with easy girls is an accomplishment for you." "Well it's not, but the first part is correct. By the way, how can you resist my "charm" as you say." "Oh I don't know, maybe I dated a few guys like you. You lay on the charm. I give in, they leave. That's what you do, right? That's why you're staying at the hotel. I may look dumb, but I'm not and those girls who sleep with you really don't care about a relationship do they? They care about spreading their legs."

After a brief pause of taking in what this girl in the bar had said Dean replied with, "Well, for your information, I tried a relationship. It lasted over a year. My_ lifestyle_ got in the way of it working out. I wish I could stay in one place and fall in love without putting that person in harm's way, but I can't. Happy?" "I was wrong you are a deep person, you just hide it, because hiding your real personality, one night stands, and drinking solves everything." "You hide behind this attitude I'm hearing. Am I right?" "Maybe, but that's so I avoid the type of guy that has to hear it, the stereotypical type of guy who sleeps with anyone who looks easy." "Well, maybe, you should let them see the real you. Maybe they will want you for more than the sex." "That's what I thought , but so far men are men and men want sex, not an emotional connection." "Well, up till now, you've never met me."


End file.
